


Once More

by egoblow



Series: Countless [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Hanzo dealing with some shit, Implied Agoraphobia, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, One Shot, Sexual Content, Vampire Jesse McCree, Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, mildly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoblow/pseuds/egoblow
Summary: The sun will always rise.The moon will always fade in and out of fullness.Jesse's eyes will always light up when he sees Hanzo in the evening.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to [Three Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12658866).
> 
> I'm glad people liked [Three Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12658866)! I couldn't stop thinking about that verse so here we are with a sequel to that one-shot. This AU has been a lot of fun for me so I imagine I'll flesh it out with a few more one-shots, especially one from Jesse's POV, all under the [Countless](http://archiveofourown.org/series/874182) series.
> 
> Also, I originally meant this to be a more traditional werewolf, but I guess it morphed more into okami Hanzo? So he's more of a shifter with an ancestral wolf spirit. Regardless, I'll maintain both tags.

_He runs, desperate and alone. Bare feet slam down on the cold earth while lungs wheeze for breath. The man swats at low-hanging branches and hurdles through the treacherous forest, deeper and deeper. The brush is thick and lash out at the man's bare skin, almost like a warning not to enter._

_This is a place where no man is allowed._

_A thick root jutting from the earth catches his food. The man goes hurtling towards the ground. He scrambles to his feet. His movements are marked by a bone-deep fear that makes a man mindless and clumsy._

_He keeps running as a sharp howl pierces the night air._

_Faster and faster, but no matter how fast he runs, the Wolf is always there. Always a few paces behind him, toying with him. His fate has been sealed and it is only a matter of when._

_The Wolf rushes at him._

 

* * *

 

Hanzo wakes with a gasp, hands gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled embrace. Sweat coats his skin and makes his long, black hair stick to his face like inky streams. He searches his surroundings desperately as he struggles to even his breath. His gaze falls on the sleeping figure beside him and it's like there's air again. His breathing eases as eyes take in the sight of tawny skin and a mess of chocolate hair. Hanzo slowly slides back down into bed, watching the sleeping figure. Jesse sleeps undisturbed beside him with a soft, peaceful expression that Hanzo envies.

The daytime that keeps the vampire in a paralyzing, death-like slumber gives him the courage to run his fingers through the messy locks. The tips of his fingers skim along the beard before outlining the thick lips. He remembers them, remembers the way they felt against his own, and almost laughs at the situation he finds himself in.

Two weeks have passed since the vampire found him in the forest. Two weeks since Hanzo finds himself here in the company of the man he forced to save Genji. Two weeks since Hanzo finds the other man rapidly anchoring himself as his foundation in the void left behind by his estranged family. No longer does he have the Shimada name or power nor even the blood-ties to hold him together. What once gave him life and purpose are all gone, leaving behind an emptiness that calls for the vampire.

And two weeks closer to the full moon.

Tomorrow. He can feel it as a light electric buzz swimming beneath his skin. Tomorrow night the moon will rise in all its glory and breathe life back into the Wolf lurking in the corners of his mind.

Anxiety bubbles up at the thought of returning to his other form. It feels foolish after so many years of cherishing the moon and the inevitable transformation. The Wolf is as much a part of him as his human self, but he has shied away from that part since Jesse came for him. His memories of the years spent as the Wolf are vague. They're lost in a sort of fog that Hanzo feels no inclination to dig through. He fears the loss of control more than anything else, and wonders if the full moon will pull him back into that thoughtless fog.

He chooses to sneak outside to clear his mind to the roof where no one ever goes. The sun is just starting to sink below the horizon and the sight soothes his thoughts. The dying sun paints the sky with vibrant reds and purples. It is a small reminder of being back, of being human again. Viewing the world had been more muted as the Wolf with the colors softened in favor of sharper ears and a stronger nose.

He returns just soon enough to watch Jesse rise from his daytime slumber. It is a sight to behold to witness life suddenly jolt back into the other man as if some switch had been flipped. The greater sight, however, is to watch the vampire's eyes dart around until they settle on him. Always, without fail, will the corners of Jesse's eyes crinkle and the gaze warm.

Hanzo secretly considers it a new cornerstone of his life that he can rely on. The sun will always rise. The moon will always fade in and out of fullness. Jesse's eyes will always light up when he sees Hanzo in the evening.

"Mornin', pumpkin," The vampire greets as he pulls himself out of bed. He stretches his limbs and smirks when he sees Hanzo appreciating the sight of taut muscles. "Been awake all this time?"

"Only to catch the sunset," Hanzo answers, turning his head away after getting caught. He trudges on in conversation if only to evade the knowing look gracing Jesse's rugged features. "It has been a while since I last saw a Hanamura sunset in the autumn."

"Mm, can't say I know what that's like," The vampire pulls on a worn black T-shirt before crossing the space between them. He brushes hair out of Hanzo's face. "No need to wait around for me, darlin'. I know there ain't much life in me durin' the daytime. Ain't ya bored?"

Hanzo closes his eyes as he leans into the touch. He had been alone for so long that he finds himself in a daze every time Jesse offers affection like it's nothing. Offers it though Hanzo deserves nothing after all that he has taken. There is still a pang of shame, a remnant of his life as the Alpha of the Shimada, as he thinks about how much he likes this simple gesture.

"I rather not go out," Hanzo starts. "I do not trust myself yet. Not around crowds," He reasons and regrets it when Jesse's hand slides away. It is a cause for concern. Hanzo hasn't seen another soul besides Jesse since returning to his human form. He hears their voices outside in the thin-walled hallways of their apartment building, but dares not speak to them. Too long, he had been a wolf for too long that being near other people feels wrong and alien.

"Sure ya can," Jesse pulls on a fresh pair of jeans as he speaks. "I know you're a hardy fella, can do whatever ya put your mind to."

Hanzo furrows his brow and wonders briefly if Jesse's self-confidence is so much that it bleeds into his belief of others. "I have not been around society for years," It pains him to admit how much time he lost. The hair by his temples had gone grey in the span of time he had retreated into his wolf. The sight had been a shock to him when he had first peered into a mirror.

"Besides, the full moon approaches soon. My grasp on myself will not hold after so many years giving into my wolf, not with the power of the moon behind it," He wonders if he can even pull himself back out. If he even has the strength and will left to do so.

"You're that worried, huh?" Jesse sighs, in the middle of tugging on a red flannel. "Well, I'll be with ya so don't fuss too much, y'hear?"

Hanzo narrows his eyes as he watches Jesse tug on his boots. "Where are you going?" A day hasn't gone by without Jesse around since returning from the forest. The presence of the vampire is a source of comfort and, having spent so long without anyone, he craves the constant company.

"A man's gotta eat," The vampire reaches out and ruffles up Hanzo's hair. He laughs at the sight of fluffed up locks. "No need to worry. I'll be quick as a flash."

The laughter dies and morphs into a frown when Hanzo does not reply. Jesse sighs, rubbing the back of his own neck. "Aw shucks, darlin', ya really don't want me leavin', do ya?"

"Perhaps after the full moon passes," He feels pathetic and weak as he avoids a worried look. The once proud and strong Alpha of the Shimada, a feared name in all of Japan, now stands as a coward unable to be alone. The shame this sight would bring his father knows no bounds and he hates himself for how much that matters to him.

Arms slowly wrap around him as Jesse rests his chin atop Hanzo's head. He rocks their bodies from side to side. "Makin' a man blush with how much ya enjoy his company," Jesse teases lightly, trying to break the tension in the air. "But I can't help tomorrow if I'm starvin'. Not without gettin' mighty hangry if ya know what I mean. Trust me, ya don't want me like that."

A handful of hours. It's all that Jesse asks for, but Hanzo finds himself reluctant to allow it. He slides his hands over Jesse's forearms, pausing to appreciate the muscles there before covering Jesse's hands. The werewolf tilts his head to one side in a slow, unsure motion until his hair falls to one side.

Jesse freezes and halts their gentle swaying. Hanzo can feel muscles tense under his hands as the vampire considers the silent offering. Eventually, he shakes his head with a strained sigh.

"Ain't tryna make ya feel any obligation, Hanzo," The vampire murmurs as he begins to withdraw from the embrace.

Hanzo tightens his grip, keeping the vampire's arms looped around him. He grits his teeth, forcing out his words. "I offer it to you out of my own selfishness. I want you to take it- And I want you to stay tonight."

"Ya know, or I hope ya do, what it's like getting fed on," Concern etches itself on the vampire's face. "It ain't a thing ya offer casually.

"I know," Hanzo states, tone sharp and firm. He squeezes Jesse's arms. "Do it. Wouldn't you rather feast on the blood of an Alpha than some feeble mortal offering?"

That elicits a soft groan from Jesse. He leans forward and presses his weight on Hanzo, head hanging low. "Goddamnit, Hanzo, that ain't a fair thing to say."

The offer is tempting and Hanzo knows it. He thinks back to the generations of war between his pack and the neighboring vampire clan, and the incident that started it all. A rogue vampire had picked off members of the Shimada pack, one by one bleeding them dry. Addicted, the rogue vampire had claimed, for the taste of a werewolf's blood was too heady and sweet. Ambrosia, a drug that got them drunk off of sipping from such a powerful beast.

It was not long before their vampire neighbors decided to indulge in the same sinful pleasure instead of ousting the rogue. War broke out between pack and clan. The darkest days of the Shimada, his father had once told him, when the vampires nearly extinguished the Shimada name. The Shimada's siege on the clan when the sun sat high in the sky had turned the tide and saved them from extinction. A tense truce had followed ever since.

"You reason that you need your strength for the full moon. Do you think a mere mortal will fuel you better than me?" Hanzo growls as he reaches around to grab a handful of Jesse's hair.

"Oh, darlin'," Jesse groans, lips skittering along the elegant curve of Hanzo's neck. He remains there, face pressed against the soft skin and a pulse that sings to the vampire like a siren's song. Hanzo closes his eyes for the impending bite and--

Nothing.

"Sorry, honey," The vampire slips out of the embrace smoothly. "It still don't feel right." The vampire disappears with a speed that no mortal man could ever hope to achieve, leaving before Hanzo can react. The door slams behind him. Hanzo stares at the door, frustration and anxiety bubbling to the surface. 

 _Chase him_. A voice in the back of his mind whispers. The Wolf, Hanzo realizes with a start, surprised by the sudden forefront of its presence.

 _After him_. The Wolf insists. _Go._

"Hush!" Hanzo yells to an empty room.

 _He thinks you weak._ The Wolf chuckles. _A pitiful thing you have become. That is why he refuses._

"I am not weak!"

 _Look at what you have become. A coward who runs from the world. Do you expect the vampire to hide you here forever?_ A dangerous edge sets in the Wolf's voice. _I will not be content to sit here and watch you ruin us._

"Do not make such claims," Hanzo snaps.

_Then prove me wrong._

A challenge. If there is one constant of the Shimada line, it is that a Shimada cannot let a challenge go unanswered. The Wolf laughs as Hanzo plays right into its hand.

The music thumps in such a familiar way that Hanzo has to wonder if people's taste has even changed in the years that he's been away. The Dragon's Den reeks of mortals tonight, filthy as they grind against each other and slosh their drinks. Hanzo has to wonder how he ever let Genji bring him here all those years ago.

He feels oddly sentimental as he pushes his way through the crowd. It reminds him of the night that started it all with the way his Wolf had encouraged him to weave through the masses in search of the vampire. Jesse isn't hard to find. It feels almost purposeful the way the multi-colored lights highlight his frame among the throng of people.

The crowd is forgotten with his focus on the near-black eyes and messy mop of hair. A fool, he feels a fool for ever allowing the presence of these mortals to ever intimidate him from joining Jesse here tonight. The anxiety of returning to society seems so faraway now.

"Jesse," The werewolf growls, eyes bright, as he grabs the vampire's shoulder.

"Hanzo?" Jesse jumps, letting go of a tall, muscular man that he had his arms wrapped around. His lips are shiny and wet, fangs peeking out in anticipation of a feeding bite.

"Fool," Hanzo grabs a fistful of soft cotton fabric and jerks the vampire closer. "A fool to reject my offering."

Jesse laughs, still reeling from the sudden appearance of the werewolf. "Fancy seein' ya here," He allows himself to be pulled closer until their bodies press against each other like two halves of a whole. The scorned would-be lover shouts, pissed, but Hanzo pushes him away.

"He is mine," Hanzo declares and marks his words by smashing his lips against Jesse.

 _Ours_ , the Wolf corrects.

The kiss is clumsy and rough. The years lost are evident in the way Hanzo fumbles to deepen the kiss. They bump into each other, unpracticed and unwieldy, as they try to restrain excitement into coordination. A sharp fang catches onto his lower lip, and breaks the bubble of eagerness over Jesse.

"Shit, sorry," Jesse pulls back as he licks away the bit of blood there. His eyes widen as the taste settles on the tip of his tongue. He licks at his once more.

"I offer it willingly, Jesse," Hanzo grins, lips bloody, before leaning in for another kiss. The vampire moans into the kiss, head buzzing from the taste of werewolf blood. It's an intoxicating taste, more so after weeks of not feeding.

"Gonna be the death of me," Jesse huffs, greedily swiping his tongue along Hanzo's lower lip.

"Does it feel right yet?" Hanzo asks, relishing the way Jesse's hands grip his upper arms.

"That ain't a fair question," He dips his head and sucks on the plush bottom lip. The vampire groans, the few drops of blood enough to spark an appetite, but not nearly enough to satisfy.

"You were the fool," Hanzo declares as he pushes Jesse away. He grabs the vampire's hand before forcing his way through the crowd. Deja vu hits him like a train as he recalls that the night from so many years ago had ended like this too.

"Don't think this is a good idea," Jesse cautions though he doesn't resist being led out from the Dragon's Den. "Ya sure ya want this?"

"I wouldn't surround myself with the filth of mortals if I was unsure," All uncertainty disappears with those words. Jesse snorts, speeding up and tugging Hanzo along.

"Makin' me swoon with those words," Jesse laughs, pulling them up into a light jog all the way back to his apartment. Hanzo feels like a fool, running through the streets with the vampire like some child. He doesn't stop, unwilling to prolong the inevitable any longer.

Their bodies crash into the apartment as soon as the door opens. Their hands fumble on clothes until Jesse is tripping on his own pants. The vampire falls on the bed with a loud grunt. He grunts again when Hanzo trips on himself too and lands gracelessly on top of him.

"Does it feel right yet?" Hanzo taunts as he tugs up Jesse's shirt and presses heated hands against cool flesh. "Or will you refuse me again?"

Jesse swallows hard, at a complete loss for words as Hanzo's hands warm his skin. "I ain't strong enough for that."

"Good," Hanzo murmurs, and the Wolf agrees. He leans over Jesse, hair falling like a curtain around his face. His thumb traces the outline of Jesse's bottom lip as he speaks. "Then I will ask you once more, wouldn't you rather have an Alpha than some mortal fool?"

To emphasize his question, Hanzo tilts his head back to expose the most vulnerable part of him. It surprises him that the Wolf seems to rumble in pleasure at the offering. Exposing one's neck is the embodiment of weakness, of forfeit and vulnerability for a werewolf. Yet here, freely offering it to the vampire before him feels like an act of power, confident that the vampire would do him no harm.

Jesse grins, fangs prominent. "Sure do."

Hanzo shivers as rough, calloused hands slide over the back of his neck and into his hair. The vampire tugs him down close enough to pepper kisses along the underside of his chin. The threat of fangs is always there, skimming along skin, but never piercing.

"Enough delaying," The anticipation is electricity in his veins, making him feel alight with unused energy.

"Just tryna appreciate. Last time we were like this, you ran off the mornin' after," Jesse tightens his grip in Hanzo's hair, holding his head still.

"Where would I go if I left now?" The vulnerability of his own question surprises him and he's secretly relieved when Jesse doesn't fuss over it.

"Good point, pumpkin," Jesse chuckles, low and deep, before pushing himself up. He presses a soft kiss to the pulse, murmurs a soft thanks, and drives his fangs into the inviting flesh. They moan in unison, one from the taste of a werewolf's blood and the other from the pain.

It isn't long before the pain morphs into a heady sort of pleasure. A heaviness settles into his limbs and forces Jesse to ease him down on the bed. He feels drunk though he had nothing to drink tonight, and he soon realizes that this is what they meant by a vampire's venom. His movements are slow, as if he's moving through water. He buries a hand in Jesse's hair and holds him there as the vampire feeds from him. The other lazily follows the bumps of Jesse's spine until it settles on the meat of his ass.

"To think- You would withhold this from me," Hanzo squeezes Jesse's ass to emphasize his words.

"My mistake," Jesse laughs, tongue making broad strokes along Hanzo's neck. The wound starts to heal, hurried by a werewolf's power. The vampire continues to lap at it before choosing to kiss at it instead. He's humming, equally as inebriated as Hanzo, drunk on the power coursing through his body.

"One you will never make again," Hanzo's hand moves to palm at the growing arousal pressing against his thigh.

"Jealous of that fella at the Den?" His hips buck into the hand, craving more than the fleeting touches that Hanzo offers.

"It insults me that you would even suggest that," Hanzo growls, petty as he withdraws his hand to the music of Jesse's disappointed groan.

"An innocent question, honey, nothin' more," The vampire moves away to fumble with reaching into the bedside table. He holds up a bottle of lube and smirks. "May I?"

Hanzo snorts as he falls back into the bed. His body feels both light and heavy at the same time, muscles relaxed and reluctant to move. "You may," He declares and the demand is implicit. Do the work.

"Yessiree," Jesse answers, popping the lid and spilling the lube over his fingertips. "Sorry for the chill, but ain't much I can do about that," He apologizes in advance before pressing cool digits to Hanzo. The werewolf jerks, startled by the cold against his heated body.

The vampire keeps murmuring soft apologies as he stretches the tight ring of muscles. The cold eases soon with Hanzo's feverish skin warming the cool touch of the vampire. Jesse takes it slow, seemingly in no rush as Hanzo squirms beneath him.

"The sun will rise before you do anything at this rate," Hanzo hisses, pushing back against the cluster of fingers stretching him.

"Mm, and wouldn't that be a damn shame?" Jesse chuckles against the shell of Hanzo's ear. He withdraws his fingers and earns a frustrated huff from the werewolf. Hanzo wraps a leg around Jesse, almost as a warning not to move away. "Easy there, darlin'. I ain't goin' anywhere."

"As if you could run from me," Frustrated, Hanzo reaches between them. His fingers spread warm, slick lubricant over Jesse's length. He grins at the sweet sounds that spill from Jesse's lips as his hand moves.

"Honey--" The thought stutters to a stop as Hanzo guides the tip of Jesse's cock to his entrance. Jesse falls forward, trying hard to set an easy pace as he sinks deeper into the other man. It takes all of his self-control not to move, not to pull out and slam back into the exhilarating tightness.

Their bodies move together, languid and slow. For Hanzo, it's a learning experience as he reacquaints himself with movements long forgotten. Jesse is determined to draw this out, no matter how insistent Hanzo becomes beneath him. He sucks dark marks along Hanzo's neck, ears drinking in the soft moans greedily. Desperation to finish builds up low in his gut, but he wards off with the intent to make this last.

"You're slow," Hanzo huffs, squeezing Jesse's ass roughly as if it'd hurry him.

Jesse laughs, capturing the werewolf's lips in a messy, biting kiss. "Got all the time in the world."

"I will rip the windows open if you fall asleep on me," The werewolf warns though Jesse's too busy admiring the flush of his skin to mind it.

"Sure ya will," Jesse chuckles as he picks up the pace. His thrusts are hard and deep, nearly pulling out before driving back into the welcoming embrace of heat. He grins, victorious, when the werewolf has nothing more to say than stuttered breaths and growling moans.

The laziness from before disappears, replaced by frantic movements that make the bed creak in distress. Jesse's cool touch wraps around him. Hanzo jerks, not expecting to be touched, but soon finds himself thrusting up into the slick hand.

It isn't long before Hanzo arches off the bed, back curved perfectly like a bow. He muffles his sounds by grabbing the back of Jesse's head and smashing their lips together. It's a bruising kiss that will sure leave his lips swollen and puffy in the morning, but he pays it no mind with a single-minded desire to close the space between them.

Finished, Hanzo collapses back down on the bed in thorough exhaustion. He's dimly aware over the sound of his own labored breathing that Jesse finishes nestled deep in him. They remain as they are as Hanzo's heartbeat slows to a settled, even rhythm.

He closes his eyes with the satisfied weight of relief settling into his muscles. The bed creaks as Jesse rises, but only to return with a warm rag to clean him up. The Wolf keens with approval.

The sun will rise soon. Hanzo knows this as Jesse settles down beside him, noting the sudden sluggishness to the vampire's movements. He melts into the embrace, one leg thrown over Jesse's to stake his claim.

His mind is calm for once as it slips into slumber. Tomorrow, the full moon will rise, and he feels no fear.

 

* * *

 

_He runs along a path illuminated by the full moon. His heavy boots slam down into the earth and leave behind deep imprints of the sole. The man swats at low-hanging branches and hurdles through the dense forest, deeper and deeper. The brush is thick, but his reflexes are quick and he navigates easily through dangerous branches._

_Faster and faster with a hand holding his Stetson in place. The man glances behind him and sees the telltale flash of white fur shining under the moonlight. The Wolf is always there each time he looks back. Always a few paces behind him, toying with him. A game as they dance under the full moon's light._

_He emerges into a clearing in the forest and turns sharply. He lifts both hands in the air in surrender as the Wolf comes barreling out. The massive beast stops before him, clouds of hot air rising from its giant maw. It circles the man, surveying the prey before him, lips pulled back to expose teeth that could rip the man to shreds._

_The Wolf leans in and sniffs him. The man freezes, allowing the creature to do as it pleases. He starts as a cold, wet nose presses against the man's cheek._

_"You win," The man grins as he relaxes. He reaches up and runs his fingers through white fur._

_"Ya got me, darlin'"_

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi on tumblr](https://egoblow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
